Captain Falcon
Of the officers in the Joe Team, second-generation Green Beret Capt. Falcon is the one who tries the hardest to be your friend. He is of the opinion that just because you're an officer doesn't mean you're automatically respected - Respect has to be earned. Whether mingling with the rest of the enlisted men or training native insurgents, Falcon constantly proves to everybody that he is ready to get down and be one of the boys. He would bite the head off a snake just to impress the locals and be on your side. Scaling mountains, parachuting from planes, rappelling down cliffs and crawling through jungle is just a walk in the park for him. He can field strip, clean and reassemble most common pistols, submachine guns and rifles in the dark and not wind up with leftover parts. Falcon is trained in demolitions and served briefly with the 5th SFGA "Blue Light" counter-terrorist unit as an executive officer. Falcon is proficient in Spanish, French, Arabic and Swahili languages, and is trained as a battlefield medic. His preferred weapons are the shotgun and the grenade launcher. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Born in Fayetteville, North Carolina, Vincent Falcone is the son of a Green Beret, his father having served with the 10th SFGA (Special Forces Group Airborne). "Falcon" spent his boyhood emulating his father and preparing to be the toughest of the tough. He soon followed in his father's footsteps and served as an executive officer in the 6th SFGA "Blue Light" counter-terrorist unit. Falcon can speak Spanish, French, Arabic, and Swahili. When then-Lt. Falcon first believed he had joined the G.I. Joe team, he was assigned to guard a top secret missile silo hidden on the Jersey shore, along with two other soldiers. A short time later, a man codenamed Chuckles arrived and told them that they were not really a part of the Joe team. An intelligence agent Chuckles was investigating was covering up the existence of the missile silo. To protect the missile, he reassigned Falcon and the others and told them they were part of the G.I. Joe team. To clear their names, the men "kidnapped" Hawk from the Newark airport and showed him the missile. Meanwhile, a group of Dreadnoks learned of the missile and found out it was aimed at Cobra Island. A brief battle followed, ending when a Cobra helicopter arrived and destroyed the missile just as it launched. Hawk offered Falcon and the others a spot on the Joe team then and there. Not long after, Falcon and two other Joes posed as Soviet soldiers and headed into Afghanistan to trick three Russian POWs into freeing a CIA agent being held prisoner. The Russians proved to be too smart to fall for the Joe's charade, and turned tables on the Joes, escaping the nation. Falcon and his team did manage to free Toler, along with a unwelcome group of refugees seeking political asylum in the US. Months later, Falcon led a team of Joes onto Cobra Island on a reconnaissance mission. They stumbled upon Cobra's civil war and when the Joes entered the war on the side of Serpentor, Falcon's team became advance scouts for the Joes' invasion and had to forcibly take control of Cobra Island's airfield control tower to allow their teammates access to the airfield. As Destro's army arrived, Falcon and his team made their escape through the storm drains and sluice tunnels underground. By the time they joined up with the rest of the Joe team, the battle was over. In the third world nation of Sierra Gordo, Falcon again ran across Soviet agents while undercover. Falcon and his team were sent to the nation undercover in order to rescue revolutionary leader, El Jefe. Unfortunately, the Soviets' Oktober Guard freed El Jefe first. The Joes ended up fighting Destro's Iron Grenadiers and the counter-revolutionaries before witnessing the deaths of all but two members of the Soviet team. The Joes and surviving the Oktober Guard were held prisoner by the counter-revolutionaries before being released by a G.I. Joe rescue team. Falcon's most difficult mission started as a routine raid on Cobra Terrordromes in the desert nation of Trucial Abysmia. The mission soon turned disastrous when the team, led by Falcon and Duke, discovered that Cobra was involved more in the Middle East then was first believed. Trying to retreat into friendly territory, the group was overrun by Cobra soldiers led by Tomax and Xamot. Surrounded on all sides, Duke and Falcon knew it was suicidal to fight on and they surrendered to save their troops. When Tomax and Xamot reported to Cobra Commander, they misunderstood his orders and sent a SAW-Viper to kill the prisoners. Four Joes were shot in cold blood before the rest of the group could escape in a captured Cobra tank. The escaping Joes were followed and the tank exploded, killing all of the Joes except for Falcon, Duke and Cross-Country. When a Joe rescue team arrived, Falcon and the others went after the SAW-Viper, but Duke couldn't bring himself to shoot the now-unarmed man. The discoveries made on that mission led to the Joes biggest operation, fighting against Cobra in the nearby nation of Benzheen. Falcon only served on a few more missions before taking some time off from the military back home in Fayetteville. He returned to duty, and served with the Joes until 1994, when the Team was disbanded. MUX History: Falcon rejoined the Joes when they were re-formed on the MUX in 1997. Falcon has been promoted to Captain on the MUX, and is one of the Joes' field commanders. In 2007, when both Flint and Hawk were seriously injured (and Hawk nearly killed by a synthoid clone of Doc), Falcon temporary took command of the Joes and the Pit. In 2011, Falcon was put in charge of Slaughter's Marauders. Falcon is currently operating out of the Pit, where he is overseeing the recovery of Joes injured in the Al-Alawi Assault. In 2015 Falcon was left in control of the Pit while Alpha and Bravo teams left for Sierra Gordo to rescue Grunt. While the main teams were gone, Falcon and Sgt. Slaughter fought back a Cobra attack on the Pit. OOC Notes Falcon has been promoted to Captain on the MUX. He is NOT Don Johnson's Version of Falcon. The G.I. Joe Animated Movie is not Thematic, and there is no Relation between Duke and Falcon. Falcon and Jinx have not Dated. His father is retired Sgt. Major Glenn Falcone. Logs/Reports 2007 Jan 31 - Dr. Greer and Ms. WhiteEagle :I've received final reports from both Scarlett and Shock Wave about Ms. Temera WhiteEagle and Dr. Carla Greer, respectively. :As for Dr. Greer - Shock Wave and Law did not find any direct evidence linking Dr. Greer to her brother's attack on General Hawk. She is hereby released from custody, although she has elected to stay on base to further investigate just what or who her brother was, and what was done to him. Permission has been granted and red tape navigated successfully to exhume Doc's grave, so soon we should have new evidence to try to figure out exactly what happened. :As for Ms. WhiteEagle - physical and psychological tests have all determined she would make an excellent asset to the GI Joe team. While the paperwork is prepared and until she is officially sworn in, Ms. WhiteEagle is granted access and freedom within the Pit equal to our other civilian advisors and consultants, such as William Kessler. With General Hawk's final approval and blessing, we may soon have another teammate with whom to battle the forces of al-Qaeda and Cobra. Joe codename to be determined; in the meantime, Scarlett and Sgt. Slaughter please meet with me to discuss Ms. WhiteEagle's further training. Both have made excellent suggestions I'd like to see followed up. :General Hawk and Mr. Flint are apparently both on the mend. With luck, both will soon be able to return to active command. Until then, you all are stuck with me. February 19 - "Briefing Wisp" Falcon sends Wisp to investigate unusual activity in Brazil. 2010 July 29 - IC Report - After Action Report - Truax Naval Air Station '''TO: '''G.I. Joe Command, G.I. Joe Intelligence '''FROM: '''Captain Falcon '''RE: '''Truax Naval Air Station Raid Cobra attacked the Truax Naval Air Station tonight, near Corpus Christi, Texas. I was already at the Base, along with Rock'n'Roll, as part of the T-AD deployment, from the Pit. Low-Light and Raven were on a training mission nearby. They responded. At first, it was only a Cyborg, later identified as Over Kill, I guess it is the new Over Kill unit, but it was quickly joined by Artemis. Two Cyborgs against the four of us. We sustained some minor injuries, but the two Cyborgs only managed to destroy two A.V. Gas Tanks and do some structural damage to a couple of Air Craft Hangars before we disabled them. I evac'd myself and Raven to The Pit, as we sustained injuries, so Low-Light will have to report on the outcome of what happened with the two Cyborgs after the combat. When I left, they were in retreat. Falcon Aug 15 - IC: After Action Report TO: Joe Command From: Falcon RE: Panama Raid Thursday, at 1900 hours, Central Time, Cobra launched a raid on the Panama Canal. Myself, Mara, Mutt, and a team of Greenshirts responded, along with two Maulers, two Havocs, and a Squadron of Tomahawks to Airlift us in. We drove Cobra back, but the Cobra H.I.S.S. tanks were able to do some severe damage to the Canal Locks. The Baroness and Major Bludd also were able to escape. Our Casualties were minor. I took minor wounds, Mutt took minor wounds. Mara was more severly hurt. Both Maulers took cosmetic damage, but both Havocs were completely destroyed. The Tomahawks were undamaged. Falcon August 12 - The Canal goes down Cobra attacks the Panama Canal, G.I. Joe responds. 2011 July Jul 25 - IC Report TO: All Joes FROM: Falcon RE: Al-Alawi On 7/24/2011, Scarlett lead an Advance Team into Al-Alawi. It consisted of 5 Apaches and 10 F-35's. The F-35's returned, the Apaches did not. We know Scarlett is alive, but that is it. Ghostrider reports that Cobra Air Coverage over Al-Alawi is too heavy to stage an Air Rescue. Scarlett herself ordered us not to try. As did Command. Gung-Ho and Stalker are to continue preparations for our main attack force. Also, Scarlett, before she left, cleared Banshee and Coldshot's return from Autobot City, and Banshee's entry into the Pit. Someone tell Snake-Eyes EVERYONE is ordered to stay clear of Al-Alawi until Command sends in the Main Assault force, or another Advance Team is sent in via the ground... Hopefully he'll listen. ::-Falcon August August 1 - Battle at Al-Alawi The Joes send an assault team to push the Cobras off Al-Alawi. August 1 - After Action Report TO: Joe Command FROM: Falcon RE: Al-Alawi Assault We got our butts handed to us. No two ways around it. We did get Scarlett out, but... Cobra kicked us out of Al-Alawi. We'll need bigger forces if we want to go back in. My teams are in medical, getting looked over. -Falcon 2015 * April 30 - "Target: Pit" - Cobra launches an all-out attack on the Pit. Joe World In the Joe World universe Falcon is the spoiled nephew of Duke, and uses his influence to do whatever he pleases. In 2013 and into 2014, Falcon has already caused trouble, meddling with the Joe initiative to revive all of the Autobots and for repeatedly butting heads with Flint. In 2015, Code Buster blew the lid off the Joe's decades-long practice of civil liberties abuses and rampant above-the-law intimidation practices, releasing terabytes of classified documents to the public. Buster is now in hiding in Tokyo. Spike and Sparkplug are in the protective care of the Autobots. But Falcon, burning with a desire for vengeance, is determined to punish Buster for exposing the Joes. In private conversations with other Joes, he promised the next time Spike had to be admitted for an anxiety attack, he would use the Joes waning, but still-influential status as a world force, to apprehend Buster's emotionally-damaged, albeit fairly docile brother - and transfer him from his former world-class mental health facility to the lowest-rated mental health facility in the country - an asylum for the criminally insane. Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe Falcon is the spoiled son of Vice President Clay, and uses his influence to do whatever he pleases. Players Falcon was temped by bzero in 2007. Falcon is currently available for application. Until then, he is being temped by Kadjem in the main universe, and SpikeWitwicky in the Joeverse. In 2015 Bzero took over temping Falcon for the Target: Grunt TP. Gallery falcon1.jpg falcon2.jpg falcon3.gif falcon4.gif falcon5.jpg Falconep3card.jpg Preferred Vehicles * Night Blaster (1988) References * Action Figure @ YoJoe.com * Filecard @ YoJoe.com * Vincent "Falcon" Falcone @ YoJoe.com Category:available Category:Characters Category:Demolitions_specialists Category:Super Sonic Fighters Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:GI Joe Medics Category:Humans Category:Night Force Category:Slaughter's Marauders Category:US Army Category:Male Characters Category:Special forces Category:Medics Category:GI Joe Infantry